Traveling has its Perks
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Jessica/Harvey [Jarvey] oneshoot.


**Hey guys! I decided to write another Jarvey oneshoot and here it is.**

 **p.s. Sorry if it's kinda' short.**

 **p.p.s. I had an idea of writing more Jarvey based oneshoots [like a bunch of oneshoots in one story]. So is that something you would be interested in? Please leave me a review with your answer on this idea. :)**

* * *

The first thing he noticed as he woke was that the left side of his body was numb.

Okay, more like his left arm, but the fact remained that he wasn't sure why his left arm was suddenly a minefield of stabbing, knife-like pain. Blinking blearily, he turned his head to see just why he was numb along one side of his body. Beside him was a tousled mess of brown hair and the dark skin of a slender neck. The rest of was hidden under overlapping red fleece blankets.

"Jessica." He murmured, voice cracking from disuse. "Get off of me."

"Sleeping." She muttered back, and snuggled against his arm.

"I can't feel my arm."

Wordlessly, she leaned forward, pulled his arm over her shoulders, and snuggled into his side. "Happy?"

"No. Jessica, you know I don't cuddle."

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Don't want to."

"Well, then, at least shut up. Do whatever you want."

"Whatever?"

"Yes." She hissed and burrowed into his side a little more.

Slowly, he snuck a hand across his lap, under the blankets, until it rested on her thigh. Carefully, he flexed his fingers and rubbed knuckles against the crotch seam of her pants. She tensed slightly before sighing. Feeling bold, he pressed his knuckles firmly against her crotch and rubbed a few small circles, then pulled them away. She made a soft sound of protest, and he was glad she had pushed up the armrest between them.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing." He ran his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. His other hand fell across the back of her shoulders to cup a breast in a reach-around, hidden by the blanket pulled up to her chin.

"Harvey." she hissed, the sound turning into something pleasured. "If you don't stop..."

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and sat up, pushing his hands away from her body. Casting a quick glance around the darkened cabin, she stood and crawled over him into the aisle, blanket tossed into her vacated seat. Gently she tugged on his hand. One-handed, he unclasped the belt, and threw the blanket onto the ground, letting himself be led to the lavatory. She cast another quick glance around, then shoved him roughly into the water closet and followed after him.

The door locked with a loud click.

The minute the door had closed, he pressed into her, mouth pressing against hers and hands tugging at the clasp and fly on her pants. Her hands ran over his shoulders, along the definition of his upper arms. With deft tugs, she got his slacks undone, just as he managed to slide a finger into her panties against her clit.

She moaned into her mouth. "Harvey." She started, teeth scraping against his.

"Shh." He said, cutting her off. "If we get caught, it's a several hundred pound fine." He moved his mouth against her jawline, pushing toward the hollow of her throat as the circles he drew grew tighter.

"How do you-ohhh." Her comment was lost as he flicked her clitoris. Her body undulated, back flush against the lavatory door. He smiled against her skin, proud that he could make her react like this by touch alone.

Suddenly, a firm grip wrapped around his erect cock and slid a long, slow stroke up the length. He buried his own moan of pleasure in an openmouthed kiss against her pulsepoint.

"You're such a tease." She breathed, hand sliding up and down his cock again. "Just fuck me already."

Harvey didn't need to be told twice. He resumed kissing her, tongue darting forward to tangle with her. His hand pulled out of her panties and tugged them down her thighs in quick tugs. Her hands pulled down his shorts and then he was buried to the hilt inside of her, hands braced against the door on either side of her torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck, working to match his rhythm and stroke.

He felt her muscles spasm around him and then she was coming, groaning into his mouth even as he felt his own wash over him. Her fingers pressed into the base of his skull, and he felt his body collapse against her, exhausted.

She kissed him softly, once and twice, before tangling her tongue with his again. "Nicely played, Specter."

"Thanks, Jessica. Not half bad yourself." He murmured against her temple, placing a march of kisses across her eyelids.

Moving carefully in the cramped space, they cleaned themselves off and reset their clothes.

"Ladies first." He said graciously, pressing himself against the back of the lavatory to let her out.

"You just don't want to sit in the window seat."

"Guilty as charged."

She pressed another kiss to his mouth and stole out the door, back into the fuselage.

"Man, I love traveling by plain." He told his reflection. Straightening his suit one last time, he counted to five and opened the door.


End file.
